Liste des épisodes de True Blood
Voici la liste des épisodes de tout les saisons de True Blood. Saison 1 thumb|190px # Amour Interdit (Strange Love) # Première Fois (The First Taste) # À Moi (Mine) # Qui s'y frotte s'y pique (Escape from Dragon House) # Sang pour sang (Sparks Fly Out) # Lourde Absence (Cold Ground) # Tout feu tout flamme (Burning House of Love) # La Quatrième Personne (The Fourth Man in the Fire) # Plaisir d'amour (Plaisir d'Amour) # Le Grand Secret (I Don't Wanna Know) # Jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare (To Love Is to Bury) # La Fin d'un cauchemar (You'll Be the Death of Me) Saison 2 thumb|190px # Le Goût du sang (Nothing but the Blood) # Que la fête commence (Keep This Party Going) # Coup de griffe (Scratches) # D’un claquement de doigts (Shake and Fingerpop) # Ne m’abandonne jamais (Never Let Me Go) # La Fin du voyage (Hard-Hearted Hannah) # Émancipation (Release Me) # Lassitude du vampire (Timebomb) # Les Condamnés (I Will Rise Up) # Le jour se lève (New World in My View) # Frénésie (Frenzy) # Et si le sauveur n'existait pas (Beyond Here Lies Nothin’) Saison 3 thumb|300px # Episode 3x01 : Du mauvais sang (Bad Blood) # Episode 3x02 : Beautés brisées (Beautifully Broken) # Episode 3x03 : Douloureuse Vérité (It Hurts Me Too) # Episode 3x04 : Neuf Crimes (9 Crimes) # Episode 3x05 : Problème (Trouble) # Episode 3x06 : J'ai le droit de chanter du blues (I Got a Right to Sing the Blues) # Episode 3x07 : Tomber à terre (Hitting the Ground) # Episode 3x08 : Nuit au soleil (Night on the Sun) # Episode 3x09 : Tout est brisé (Everything is Broken) # Episode 3x10 : Je sens un traître (I Smell a Rat) # Episode 3x11 : Sang frais (Fresh Blood) # Episode 3x12 : Le diable est toujours là (Evil Is Going On) Saison 4 thumb|190px # Episode 4x01 : Elle n'est pas là (She's Not There) # Episode 4x02 : Tu as le fumet d'un dîner (You Smell Like Dinner) # Episode 4x03 : Si tu m’aimes, pourquoi je meurs ? (If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin’?) # Episode 4x04 : Je vis et je brûle (I'm Alive and on Fire) # Episode 4x05 : Le Diable et moi (Me and the Devil) # Episode 4x06 : J’aurais aimé être la Lune (I Wish I Was the Moon) # Episode 4x07 : La Lumière froide et grise de l’aube (Cold, Grey Light of Dawn) # Episode 4x08 : Les Liens du sort (Spellbound) # Episode 4x09 : Sortons d'ici (Let's Get Out of Here) # Episode 4x10 : La maison brûle (Burning Down the House) # Episode 4x11 : Âme de feu (Soul of Fire) # Episode 4x12 : Quand je mourrai (And When I Die) Saison 5 thumb|190px *Episode 5x01 : Transformez-la ! (Turn! Turn! Turn!) *Episode 5x02 : L’autorité gagne toujours (Authority Always Wins) *Episode 5x03 : Quoi que je sois, tu m'as transformée (Whatever I Am, You Made Me) *Episode 5x04 : On se retrouvera (We'll Meet Again) *Episode 5x05 : On va s'éclater ! (Let's Boot and Rally) *Episode 5x06 : Sans espoir (Hopeless) *Episode 5x07 : Au commencement (In the Beginning) *Episode 5x08 : Quelqu'un que je connaissais bien (Somebody That I Used to Know) *Episode 5x09 : Tout le monde veut régir le monde (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) *Episode 5x10 : La Fin d'une époque (Gone, Gone, Gone) *Episode 5x11 : Coucher de soleil (Sunset) *Episode 5x12 : Sauve qui peut (Save Yourself) Saison 6 thumb|175px *Episode 6x01 : Qui es-tu vraiment ? (Who Are You Really?) *Episode 6x02 : Le Soleil (The Sun) *Episode 6x03 : Tu n'es pas bon (You're No Good) *Episode 6x04 : Je suis ton homme (At Last) *Episode 6x05 : Envoie la souffrance se faire voir (Fuck the Pain Away) *Episode 6x06 : Ne me sens-tu pas ? (Don't You Feel Me?) *Episode 6x07 : Les Funérailles (In the Evening) *Episode 6x08 : La Mort dans la peau (Dead Meat) *Episode 6x09 : Hymne à la vie (Life Matters) *Episode 6x10 : Il faut sauver la population (Radioactive) Saison 7 thumb|190px *Episode 7x01 : Jésus va être ici (Jesus Gonna be here) *Episode 7x02 : Je t'ai trouvé (I Found You) *Episode 7x03 : Incendie dans le trou (Fire in the Hole) *Episode 7x04 : Death Is Not the End (Death Is Not the End) *Episode 7x05 : Lost Cause (Lost Cause) *Episode 7x06 : Karma (Karma) *Episode 7x07 : May Be the Last Time (May Be the Last Time) *Episode 7x08 : Almost Home (Almost Home) *Episode 7x09 : Love Is To Die (Love Is To Die) *Episode 7x10 : Thank You (Thank You) Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4 Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Saison 6 Catégorie:Saison 7